Remnant Dawn
by LolCaptain
Summary: In the end of Halo 3, John, Thel 'Vadame, and Daniel (Basically me) have somehow traveled into the world of RWBY. An unexpected enemy arrives arrives on the scene and will forever change the world of Remnant. What will become of our heroes? I dunno, I haven't even gotten there yet :D
1. A New Beginning

**_My first fan-fiction story. Wrote this in about an hour when I had a sudden moment of inspiration (I think). Just added Daniel in there as one of my characters because I was bored and he would be part of the comedy. Well, PLEASE NOTICE ME SENPAIs_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY, they belong to their respective and awesome owners._**

* * *

**December 11, 2552**

The Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam, and his wily partner, Daniel-007, drove across the collapsing platforms towards the Forward Unto Dawn.

"Damn Johnson, why'd you have to leave the ship so far away?" said the immature Spartan.

Ignored by the other two, he continued to pick off random flood combat forms with his MA5C Assault Rifle. The Flood were everywhere, but they were no match for these soldiers.

Pieces of platforms were either being blown away or just collapsing altogether as the Chief expertly maneuvered the Warthog around obstacles. Bullets ricocheted from the hog, stray plasma burning away the hog's armor, and sentinel beams scorching its paint. It was a miracle that the warthog was able to hold together. The Flood were everywhere and were doing their best to disable the hog our heroes were in. Infection forms attempted to latch onto the hog, while combat forms attempted to disable the vehicle. Thel, John, and Daniel's shields were constantly shining as projectiles that didn't hit the hog, were absorbed by their shields. If the occupants were marines, they'd be combat forms or little ribbons by now. John was focused on maneuvering the warthog while Thel was gunning down anything with the LAAG. But as for Daniel, he was silently humming _Highway to Hell _while he gunned down any enemies that were foolish enough to get too close to the 4x4.

A few minutes felt like hours as they finally had the Forward Unto Dawn in their sights. The trio were baffled but undeterred by the gap between the ship and the platform. Luckily, a ramp was located at the end of the platform which could possibly be the meaning between life and death. Daniel chuckled, seeing as how the hell that got there. 'John is one hell of a lucky bastard,' thought Daniel. But he brushed that thought to the side.

A Cortana's voice interrupted the silent comms yelling, "Gun it Chief!"

They were so focused on surviving that they were shocked at Cortana's abrupt interruption of the silence. Daniel stopped shooting and looked at the huge gap between the ramp and the ship, eyes widening in the process.

"Oh crap!"

The next few moments would seem like a blur to the normal eye, but John and Daniel were able to "slow down time" due to their mutations, appropriately named "Spartan Time." And as the warthog crashed into the Dawn's hangar, Daniel was already heading into the bridge to initiate a slip space jump and the unlikely partners were already braced for said jump.

"Brace yourselves!" said Cortana, although she knew that they were already secured in. The Dawn took off with a shudder from the sudden ignition of their engines. They looked back at the incomplete Forerunner ring world, all the 3 could think of was if they would make it out.

The Dawn's engines propelled them out of the ring's artificial atmosphere and into a newly opened slip space portal. The groans of the ship's titanium-a battle plate could be heard as enormous amounts of force were being exerted on the poor frigate's hull. Cortana hoped that all would be fine, knowing that the most lucky of the spartans were present.

'If only it were so easy' thought Thel 'Vadam. And as they entered the portal, the ship went dark as all of its systems shut down from all the power the Shaw-Fujikawa drives required.

**Meanwhile, at Beacon Academy...**

Professor Ozpin was sipping coffee from his cup while looking into the morning sky. It seemed like any regular day, but Ozpin knew something very interesting was going to happen, which made him smile with glee as he took another sip from his coffee.

"So today is when we break the piece, huh?" he said aloud.

**Team RWBY's Dorm...**

"Wake up Ruby! We'll be late for class!"

"Weiss! Don't be such a mean poopy head!" said the newly awakened Ruby as she rubbed her eyes.

Weiss only sighed as she waited for Ruby to get ready. Yang, Blake, and Weiss were waking up Ruby since she was going to be late for class. Today was relatively normal for team RWBY and JNPR. As usual, Ruby was being stubborn after being woken up yet again for class. Weiss wondered as to how Yang was able to put up with her energetic younger sister. And as for Blake, she was buried into a book called "Ninjas of Love II". The other 3 wondered as to why Blake was so fixated on the book.

Ruby told her teammates, "Just hold on guys! Just let me grab Crescent Rose just in case."

"Just in case what, Ruby?! Aliens won't be falling from the sky anytime soon!"

_Oh boy, were they so wrong._

And if only the team knew, as the Forward Unto Dawn just tore a hole into space as it accelerated out and into normal space Simultaneously, Professor Ozpin felt a disturbance in the force and called for Ms. Goodwhich in order to make an important announcement. This world is about to become VERY interesting.

"Team RWBY, get up to the main office ready for battle NOW!" said Goodwhich. Her voice was normally calm, but the students knew that something was amiss. As soon as the heard the announcement from the intercom, Team RWBY got out of their uniforms, quickly donned their combat gear, and sprinted towards Ozpin's office.

"I swear Ruby, if this emergency is about aliens; I'm so going to kill you," Weiss said irritatingly. "Impossible, aliens don't exist you silly!" Ruby joked.

**On the Bridge of the Dawn...**

The trio of heroes have entered normal space once again with their battered frigate. They all sighed in relief since they were able to survive that whole ordeal.

"Woo! Well I guess you could say we 'slipped' out of that predicament eh?" joked Daniel as he pretended to put on sunglasses.

Cortana's hologram face-palmed from his stupid joke. And Thel made a Sanghelli's equivalent of a grin with his 4 mandibles.

"This is no time to joke around! Status report Cortana! Where are we?" John said seriously as he ignored Daniel's silly remark.

"Well first of all, our sudden slipspace jump has severely damaged the ship and we're pretty much dead in space, Also, what's left of our scanners could only tell me that there's a nearby Earth-like planet with an ominous looking moon. Seems like it was nuked several times to hell to have it shatter like that…"

"…just cut to the chase!" interrupted John.

"Well, from looking at the stars, we've been transported to the 21st century."

"21st century? How has that happened?" asked John, while hiding his surprised tone.

"It seems like the sudden slip space jump caused us to travel to another dimension, how odd. Daniel, did you have anything to with his?"

As Daniel sighed, he said, "I punched in random coordinates in order to follow the Cole Protocol. And didn't you see that Halo exploding? I did NOT have enough time to select a destination."

The Arbiter cuts into the conversation saying," It's not Daniel's fault, he had no choice." He paused and looked at Cortana's hologram and said, "Go ahead Construct, continue."

"Thank you Thel 'Vadame. Well parts of this planet are completely dark even though the sun is shining directlyon it. And the small portion of the planet that's receiving natural light seems to have very dense populations. I can't 'feel' but if I could, I would feel a very ominous presence on that planet. Well we can't stay here right? Shall I adjust our course to crash-land on the planet?'

"Do it."

The rumble of the remaining maneuvering thrusters could felt be throughout the hull as the Dawn adjusted its course to crash-land on the unknown planet. The damage superstructure straining in the process.

"Spartans, we should gather the supplies on this ship in order to prepare for our descent. I don't think we'd be able to survive a crash," stated the Arbiter.

"Thel, just call us by our real names, no need for any pleasantries."

"As you wish," as the Arbiter nodded to Daniel and John.

"Right Chief, going through the contents on the Dawn, I've found a pelican dropship in the hangar bay. It seems like it has been modified to combat phantoms. It should be able to help us fight any hostile creatures on that planet. But for now, we should use it to escape."

For the next 10 minutes, Thel, John, and Daniel gathered many supplies. Ranging from MA5C rounds to hydrogen canisters for the warthog. And as they packed the pelican with the supplies and attached a hog to the back, they prepare to set off into this new world…

* * *

**_Thank you for reading my first fic! I shall be doing my best to update this story, if it's successful in the first place of course. So please send me your reviews, I. I don't care if it's to correct my mistakes or just saying hi, just review please._**


	2. Death From Above

**_Hey guys! Here's another chapter of Remnant Dawn. I don't exactly have much time on my hand to write this, sorry. I have big things in my life sucking out my times like; Halo, anime, and more video games. Haha, well enjoy my possible badly written fan fic!_**

**__****_Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY, they belong to their respective and awesome owners._**

_**Chapter 2: Death From Above**_

* * *

**The Dawn…**

"How long do we have until we crash onto the planet?" asked John.

Cortana paused for a moment, as she used her algorithms to calculate the Dawn's impending crash.

"About 30 minutes, atmospheric entry in 10." replied Cortana.

"Daniel, run preflight checks on the pelican and make sure everything is screwed down tight. And Arbiter, take an inventory on all our weapons.

"Roger!" said the two in unison.

John sat down next to the holotank that Cortana was projecting herself off of. As a Spartan, he knew how to stay calm in situations like these. He assessed the situation and thought of a plan. He knew that there were inhabitants on this planet, but not if they were hostile or not. The trio of heroes need to stay find out as much as the planet as possible if they were to survive.

His thoughts were interrupted as soon as his companions said, "Hey Chief, we're done."

The Arbiter went first as he read down the list he made of the items they gathered.

"Here's what we have, 1 warthog with a machine gun turret, 6 MA5C assault rifles with about 60 clips, a Spartan laser, 2 shotguns with about 100 shells, 4 battle rifles with 30 clips in total, 1 rocket launcher with 10 rockets, 1 sniper rifle with 10 clips, and 3 magnums with about 100 mags."

"How the hell did we fit that into the pelican!?"

The Arbiter only shrugged at Daniel's question, also wondering the same thing.

"So how's the pelican Daniel? Anything to report?"

"Not at all, just some scratches on the paint, that's pretty much it."

"Chief?" piped in Cortana, "30 seconds until reentry…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Daniel wanted to contribute to the conversation by saying,"Awww shit!"

'What an intelligent contribution,' thought Cortana.

Daniel, the Arbiter, and the chief quickly got into the pelican. Daniel went into the cockpit and took control of the pelican while the Master Chief and the Arbiter strapped themselves into the seats.

"Hold on to your helmets boys! This is going to be rough ride!"

The pelican's engines roared to life as it started to ascend from the ground. And at the same time, the Forward Unto Dawn just so happens to have entered Remnant's atmosphere. This caused Daniel to lose control of the pelican and hit the side wall of the hangar.

"Damn it!"

"Um, Daniel? Do you need any help? I can easily take control of it for you," asked the concerned AI.

"Hell no! I got this!" in which Daniel immediately puts on some aviators over his helmet.

Luckily, the pelican didn't suffer any internal damage as he expertly maneuvers the Pelican outside of the hangar and into the wall of fire forming around the Dawn.

The pelican shot out of the Dawn's hangar, leaving it behind as it burned from reentry.

"Were it so easy," piped up the Arbiter.

"Well, that wasn't scary at all," said Cortana with a smirk on her hologram.

Daniel put the pelican into a hover and took a look at the Dawn. The Chief unstrapped himself from his seat and entered the cockpit.

"Cortana, calculate the location of the Dawn's crash site."

"Done, I also took the liberty of sending it Daniel."

As soon as he got the coordinates, Daniel immediately set course for the Dawn's crash site.

**Beacon…**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! A shooting star!"

"How could you think that's a shooting star Ruby? Are you stupid or something?"

"Ugh, Weiss, stop being so mean to me!"

"Whatever Ruby. Professor Ozpin, why have you called us here, and in our combat gear too?"

Ozpin calmly put down his 'I Love Beacon' mug and said, "That shooting star is not what it seems. From what I can feel from it, it seems to be a ship of sorts."

"A ship?" Asked Blake

"I don't know anything else, besides knowing that it's a ship."

"So what do you require of us, professor?" Yang asked.

Ozpin answered, "And that's where you guys come in. I need you to investigate that object. We need to make sure it isn't a threat to Beacon. You up to it, team RWBY?"

"Yes sir!" Ruby said with a smile on her face.

"Well then, I expect all of you to come back alive. I expect a report after you finish this mission. And also, consider this as a graded test. You wouldn't want to fail right? Good luck Team RWBY."

The whole of Team RWBY all said in unison, "Yes, professor!"

**In the cockpit of a certain pelican…**

Meanwhile, our heroes were slowly descending towards the Dawn's crash site. Little do they know about the dangers that lay ahead.

And as the pelican finally touches down, our 3 friends took stock of their surroundings. And before the pelican's hatch opened, John, The Arbiter, and Daniel armed themselves. The Master Chief grabs an assault rifle and 2 magnums. The Arbiter chose a battle rifle and a shotgun. And for some odd reason, Daniel grabs a rocket launcher and a sniper rifle.

A whoosh could be heard as the pelican's hatch slowly opened up.

"Alright guys! Your exit is to the back and thank you for flying Daniel Air!"

The Chief and Arbiter could only look at Daniel in disbelief. How could this person possibly be a Spartan? Well we'll never know. They had to focus on the problem at hand.

Daniel had landed them in a large flat grass plain surround by tall trees. He knew that they were exposed, but so far Cortana didn't detect anything, so he believes they should be in the clear, literally.

'Something feels odd' thought Cortana, although she can't actually _feel._

"Scanning the area, I'm not detecting any life forms. So it should be saf…"

Cortana was cut off as the sound of trees falling slowly became louder. They could feel the ground shake as the large trees fell onto the ground with a loud crash. The Chief held his rifle tighter as the sound of trees falling grew closer. Daniel exited the cockpit out of curiosity. They all instinctively checked their weapons in preparation of the imminent threat. Rifles prepped, they stepped out of the pelican and into the open field.

When the last of the trees in front of their attackers finally came down with a thud, they were ready for battle.

"Chief, I count 2 of those giant scorpions, and 30 of those bipedal werewolves," assessed Cortana. "We're gonna need more firepower than this." As her hologram glanced at their weapons.

"Roger Cortana, Daniel, go check the ruins of the Dawn for any vehicles that had survived."

Daniel replied with a slight tone of concern as he asked, "Are you sure you guys will be alright?"

The Arbiter stepped in and said, "Don't worry Daniel, we should be able to handle a group of mammals and a pair of insects."

Daniel nodded in acknowledgement as he started his sprint towards the Dawn's crash site.

Master Chief and the Arbiter readied their weapons as this unknown force closed in on them.

**Over a hill near the clearing…**

Team RWBY was on a hill that overlooked the Emerald Forests' tall trees. They watched in awe as the strange ship crashed into the trees of the Emerald Forest. And as the ship crashed, a shock wave as strong as the impact of Nora's 'Magnhild' could be felt. Team RWBY stayed composed as they waited for any further developments.

"There seems to be something hovering in the sky." Blake pointed out.

Team RWBY did notice that something came out of the ship as soon as it started to burn up. Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose to get a better look and zoomed in onto the flying machine. Blake, being a Faunus, used her heightened senses to see the small ship. Yang and Weiss could only cross their arms as they went 'hmph'. They wanted to know what Ruby and Blake were seeing.

"I see a small green ship, and it seems to be touching down in the middle of that field." Ruby said as she focused more into the scope of her rifle.

She was baffled about how the little ship was able to fly without any visible engines and/or wings. But she brushed the thought aside to be analyzed later.

Weiss was slightly trembling as she hoped that nobody would notice, but Yang did.

"Hey Weiss, afraid of aliens huh?" Yang blurted out as she nudged the slightly scared Weiss.

Weiss, with a slight reddening of her cheeks, pouted and said,"Of course not! I'm the heir of the Schnee Dust Company! I don't get scared! In fact, I'll go check on them myself!"

"Hold up Weiss! For all we know these aliens could be incredibly hostile!" warned Yang. "Let's see what these aliens are up to…"

The girls watched in anticipation as the green ship slowly touched down. The rear slowly opened up, revealing 2 green armored figures and 1 strangely hunched yet menacing looking fellow. They looked like soldiers, judging by the way they moved. The 3 took a cautious look around the flat plain they just landed in before taking a few steps outside. Yang and Weiss crowded around Ruby's rifle as they tried to get a better look. But before they could gather anything else about the 3 peculiar figures, they felt the thud of trees slamming into the ground. They looked around the top of the trees and noticed a wide line of trees being knocked down as it approached the field that these 'aliens' were in. Large amounts of dirt were being thrown into the air from the wake of whatever was knocking down the trees. The rumbling of the ground grew stronger as it got closer to the field.

Team RWBY knew that they were safe, but what of the 3 soldiers in the field? Did they know about the imminent danger that was closing in upon them?

But wait, they could see one of the green soldiers sprint opposite of their enemy and towards their crashed ship. 'What was it doing?' they thought.

A few seconds passed as the unknown enemy knocked down the last of the trees that were in their way. The 4 girls all opened their mouths in awe as they saw the group of Grimm that emerged from the woods. And from what Blake could count, were 2 oddly large death stalkers and 30 beowolves. Team RWBY looked at each other as they remembered the rumor of the pair of death stalkers who were oldest of their kind. Alive ever since the start of humanity's struggle against the Grimm, they possessed armor even thicker than the one they had encountered in their initiation.

Ruby looked up from Crescent Rose's scope and started to tug at Yang's shirt and said "Sis… We need to help them! They don't know what they're about to face!" cried Ruby, "Come on! They're going to get slaughtered!" Tears started to form around Ruby's eyes.

Yang tried to calm her sister down as she said, "Calm down Ruby! If we get involved, we might get hurt."

Blake tried to help out by saying, "I'm sorry Ruby. But we can't do anything to help them."

Ruby, with tears streaming down her eyes, went back to looking at the 2 remaining soldiers from her scope. She saw that the menacing group of Grimm is now charging across the plain and towards the soldier in green and the other in gray armor. The latter also charging at the enemy.

'Please stay alive' was the only thing going through Ruby's mind.

* * *

**Will Master Chief and the Arbiter prevail? What will Daniel bring from the Dawn? Will I ever get better at writing? Well we'll find out, on the next chapter of Remnant Dawn! *Cue explosions***


	3. Tank Beats From Everything!

_**Arigatou gozaimas (Thank you) for the reviews peeps! Um, well, events have occurred *COUGH* HOMEWORK *COUGH* and I won't be able to update AS often, mmkay? Well anyway, I appreciate the reviews, and I shall take them into consideration. Enjoy the chapter! *Cue Halo theme***_

_**Disclaimer:**********__****__ I don't own Halo or RWBY, they belong to their respective and awesome owners._

_**Chapter 3: Tank Beats Everything!**_

* * *

**On a hill in the Emerald Forest…**

Ruby watched in anticipation as the 2 forces were about to collide. She saw that the green soldier hefted a small rifle of sorts. 'What are they thinking!? That little gun can't do anything against those Beowolves, and let's not even think about those Death Stalkers!' Even her Crescent Rose can't dent a Death Stalker's armor, let alone one as old as that!

Yang knew of her little sister's frustrations, but couldn't do anything about it. She and the rest of team RWBY were fresh from initiation and couldn't possibly take a force of Grimm that large, let alone a single Death Stalker. All she could do was watch in anticipation as the 2 soldiers sprinted into battle.

Team RWBY stood in awe as the 2 soldiers easily shot down the Beowolves. The rifle the green soldier had was more than a match against the bipedal wolves. _They made it look like a cakewalk. _

They focused their attention on the more hunchbacked soldier as it drew out 2 silver cans, where a flash of light appeared and dissipated, showing 2 long and protruding blades, seemingly giving off a menacing presence.

The silver alien proceeded to engage in close combat with the Beowolves, slicing them into ribbons with ease.

Sure, most of team RWBY was baffled at the speed of the silver alien's actions, even putting Yang to shame, as she is the best in close combat in their team. The rest of team RWBY could see the amazement in Yang's eyes while she was trying to process the soldier's quick strikes and dodging.

"Amazing! I wonder if they could teach me when they win!" squealed Yang. "There's no doubt that they will win now, right Ruby?"

Ruby sighed in relief as the overwhelming worry in her finally disappeared. "I guess your right sis."

The aliens seemed to be winning, but then the Death Stalkers finally stepped in to turn the tide of the battle…

**In the clearing…**

John saw the ammo counter on his rifle read 0 as he pumped 7.62mm armor piercing full metal jacket rounds into the wolves. As soon as he engaged these creatures, he realized how he overestimated them. They were immensely uncoordinated and used absolutely 0 tactics. They just launched themselves at the Chief and the Arbiter, but were only able scratch their armor's shields. Although they were very easy to take care of, he still needed to be careful since they seemed to be compensating their poor strategy with their ferocity.

'Strong, but not as strong as a Spartan' thought John, as he slammed another clip into his rifle and continued firing.

They were very much like the Jiralhanae he had encountered before, although much easier to dispose of.

As for the Arbiter, he also learned that he overestimated the savage beasts. At first he thought that the creatures were honorable for literally throwing their lives at them, but after a few seconds of fighting, he thought wrong again. They were only blood-thirsty creatures looking for a kill.

They will never get him, they were absolute savages. His energy swords glowed a brilliant white and looked as if had sparks flowing off of it.

He stabbed the lead wolf in the chest as it charged, but didn't die. It stuttered back only to renew its assault. It lunged at the Arbiter, only to have its head cleanly cut off. His motion tracker sensed a contact behind him and he quickly sidestepped, dodging a down swipe from a wolf attempting to flank him.

It and a couple of other wolves started to surround the Arbiter, but stopped their advance upon the appearance of two, bright balls glowing as if afire. They pondered on the objects until it detonated in a bright flash, showering plasma around the area.

Small amounts of plasma hit the Arbiter's shields, causing it to lower to 1/2 capacity. Alarms wailed inside his helmet but he ignored it as it started to recharge. He could hear the wolves howl in pain as plasma splattered all over their skins, causing flesh and bones to melt until there was nothing left but ashes. The area around the Arbiter was once abundant with grass, but is now covered in cooled plasma.

He knew that he didn't need to resort to plasma grenades, but he needed to gauge the resiliency of these brutes.

Seconds after he obliterated a few wolves, he was hit by the tail of the giant scorpion. He struggled with the stinger as the scorpion attempted to impale him. He stopped it with his and attempted to push it away. His shields were slowly draining as the stinger itself was burning away at his shields.

The scorpion overpowered him as it threw him 50 yards away. The Arbiter tumbled into a stop as he regained his composure. Once again, he unsheathed his energy swords and charged at the enemy.

Once again, the scorpion tries to stab him with its tip but this time, the Arbiter was ready. He made an X with his energy swords and blocked the stinger. From the sheer strength of his enemy, his feet started to dig into the scorched Earth, but succeeded in repelling his enemy. He attempted to use his agility and ran behind the behemoth for an unopposed attack. He was surprised, as the scorpion was fast, but not fast enough. He released two plasma grenades onto the base of the scorpion's tail and maintained his distance. He watched as the creature was surrounded by a blinding light, only to reveal his enemy unscathed.

Well not completely unharmed. Its armor plating was glowing red hot as plasma slowly melted away at its shell. It didn't go completely through though. It howled in pain as its inner body was being burned by its super heated shell.

But it wasn't enough to deter the monster.

It turned back at the Arbiter, pincers at the ready, in another attempt to kill him.

The Arbiter also started to charge at it, energy swords at the ready. He ran to its side and at the last possible cut into the beat's armor and the second his attack impacted, it started to melt through one of its legs. 5 seconds have passed and his energy swords finally cut through its leg, causing it to wince in pain. It stumbled back as it attempted to regain its balance.

'Huh, a worthy opponent indeed, but it is no match for me,' thought the Arbiter.

But it was still able to fight, and it swiped the Arbiter into the ground with one of its legs and held him under another. It brought its pincers ever so nearer to the Arbiter until it was within 2 inches of his face. He struggled again the combined strength and weight of the scorpion, but it was futile.

Then he heard a thunderous clap and a shriek that seemed to come from the beast. He looked to his right and saw the mighty shape of a scorpion tank.

He chuckled at the thought of these 2 different kinds of scorpion. He had forgotten that he had been fighting side by side with John and hopes that he had better luck than him. The world soon became black as he passed out from the weight being pressed onto him.

Meanwhile, John was struggling with dancing with his own scorpion. He side-stepped the downward attacks from its stinger while looking for chinks in its armor.

"Chief, analysis 95% complete, just hold on a bit longer," advised Cortana.

John had had Cortana run an analysis of the creature for any weaknesses they could exploit. He needed this data for future confrontations since they didn't have much in terms of firepower yet against these creatures.

The creature seemed to gain some strength as it propelled its stinger at John once more, catching him by surprise. The Chief stopped it in its tracks, as they attempted to throw each other off of balance. He summoned all of his strength and pushed against the stinger.

John had been fighting none stop yet again, ever since he got off Cairo station back on Earth. Every ligament, muscle, and bone in his body ached after every single of his movements. This time, it didn't bother him as much. He had survived Halo, the Flood, and destroyed a Covenant Armada on its way to Earth, he will not die now, especially not to a mutated scorpion.

He took advantage of the scorpion stumbling back and sprayed its stinger with his assault rifle, causing it to regain stability a few seconds later.

"Analysis complete! According to my scanners, the only chink in its armor is its stinger, more specifically, the glowing tip."

"Thank you Cortana."

The Chief jumped on top of the scorpion, avoiding its pincers and leaped onto its tale. He grabbed a plasma grenade and primed it. He then proceeded to slap it on the side of its pincer. He jumped off its tail and landed onto the grass below, as the creature was engulfed in glowing hot plasma. What was once its singer, was now ash as it was melted away. Plasma covered the top side of the scorpion in superheated liquid, causing it to heat up its shell and burn its soft insides.

"What a tough one," Cortana said upon seeing the scorpion still standing.

John's thoughts were cut off as he turned towards the sound of an explosion. He initiated his Spartan time and saw the shell from a scorpion tank hit the side of the scorpion the Arbiter was facing. The shell had penetrated its shell and caused it to shatter. Blood started to drain from the cracks as the scorpion died in mere seconds in a pool of its own blood.

'Good job Daniel,' as he noticed that he saved Arbiter from getting killed.

John scorned himself for not noticing how Thel's life was in danger. No more mistakes, he will make things right. He then turned back to the scorpion, just as it was hit by a shell, causing it to die in the same way its pair did.

Now, all that was left were the remaining wolves, but they seemed to notice that they no longer had a chance of winning now that the scorpions with them had been killed.

"Chief," Cortana chimed in, "We should dispose of them or else they might come back with a vengeance."

"Alright Cortana. You heard the her, take them out Daniel."

"With pleasure Chief,haha…"

After 5 more rounds were shot from the scorpion, the fleeing wolves had been eliminated.

"Tank beats everything!" screamed Daniel through the COMS.

Daniel then proceeded to drive the Scorpion from the edge of the clearing closer to his comrades with a troop hog in tow.

The 3 checked all the bodies to make sure they had been eliminated, and threw a frag in each of the cracks of the fallen scorpions to ensure that they were dead.

By now, the sun had started to set and they needed to find shelter, preferably not out in the open like the clearing that they had landed in. They were about to set off for shelter with Thel in the Pelican, John in a hog, and Daniel in the Scorpion. There were 3 of them, and 4 vehicles, but they easily solved their dilemma by attaching another hog to the Pelican. They couldn't leave anything behind for the locals to find, and they were sure that the Forward Unto Dawn was void of anything of use, according to Daniel at least.

John then saw a flash from the edge of the clearance in his peripherals. As quick as it appeared, it disappeared. Daniel seemed to notice it as well as he pointed his tank in the direction it came from.

"Chief, picking up 4 contacts from your long range scanners, whatever it could be, we should check it out," said Cortana.

"It could be the locals for all we know, they haven't attacked us so it could be them for all we know," added Daniel.

Daniel got out of his tank so he wouldn't scare away the locals. Standing 7 feet tall in huge green armor was imposing enough to marines enough.

Deep inside, he was hoping that they would be girls that were 'super kawaii desu'. He smirked in his helmet as he started walking towards the 4 contacts.

* * *

_**HELL YEAH! So sorry for taking about 3 weeks to make this, I actually have homework now and I don't have much time for this story. But you know what? Fuck it, onwards with the story. No matter how sleepy I get (Not like I'll even work on this past 11 anyway. And I actually watch anime until 4 AM on weekends and 2 AM on weekdays) I'll get this done. DON'T MAKE YOUR READERS A PROMISE UNLESS YOU KNOW YOU CAN KEEP IT! Peace out.**_


	4. What, The, Hell!

_**Sup guys, LolCaptain here for another chapter of Remnant Dawn. Really like what I got going here and most likely won't stop unless something important comes up. I had a Writer's Block for a whole week while I was writing this chapter since I hated how crappy my dialogue was. Erased it and started a new one so here you guys go, enjoy!**_

_****__**Disclaimer:**********__****__ I don't own Halo or RWBY, they belong to their respective and awesome owners._

_**Chapter 4: What, The, Hell?!**_

* * *

_**Still at the clearing…**_

Daniel slowly approached the outer ring of the clearing, checking for any signs of the contacts. His movement was utterly silent, even with his bulky MJOLNIR power armor. The bushes a mere 10 feet in front of him started to move, signifying a presence.

"Whoever you are, please come out, I won't hurt you," announced Daniel with the best smile he could muster, although nobody could see it. 'Oh that's right; they can't see my face…'

He listened for a reply, but received none in return.

The area around him was quiet, and was only interrupted by the rustling of the leaves in the breeze.

He heard a loud clang emanating from the bush, which he responded with by raising his assault rifle. What resulted of the clang was a large scythe like weapon which seemed to have a protruding barrel and scope. Daniel whistled inside his helmet, he had watched too much anime to not want something as awesome as a scythe-rifle. But it the barrel was pointed at him, 'Crap' he thought.

Less than a second had passed when the gun-scythe had been unsheathed, and Daniel is already attempting to dive to get out of its sights. But it was too late, he had spent too much time marveling at it and not getting to safety. A few milliseconds of thought can mean either life or death.

The sound of a bullet being loaded was the only thing in the air, besides the rustling of the leaves. Which proceeded with a loud clap as a large metal canister tore through the air and towards Daniel.

His adrenaline had kicked in, and engaged his Spartan Time. Time seemed slow down as he tried to find a way to dodge the round. If it wasn't for him being distracted, he would've been able to get out of this without any problem whatsoever. But he couldn't so he did the only thing that seemed logical.

His shields could withstand a single round from a S2AM sniper rifle, but no, the round hurling towards him right now is probably twice its size, albeit shaped like a cylinder. It was fast too, even in Spartan Time.

He braced for impact by widening his stance and facing the bullet. His arms made an X in front of him for extra protection to the vital portions of his body.

It impacted, but its casing easily crumpled against his shield, draining it to half a charge. It proceeded to release a strange, red substance which immediately turned into some kind of fiery explosion. The sheer force that the bullet possessed dug his feet into the ground and eventually knocked him down.

The alarms in his suit were shrieking, oblivious to the fact that Daniel already knew his shield was down.

Apart from a headache, he was intact. The armor plating on his arms has been blackened but was only cosmetic.

He quickly sprang back up and unsheathed his M6D, aiming it at the surrounding area. Satisfied that nothing else was going to happen, he picked up the assault rifle he had dropped and slowly backed away, pistol still up.

Whatever was fired at him, seemed to be made for enemies with soft skin, not futuristic soldiers clad in battle armor.

He looked at his HUD's clock, 7 seconds have passed. A garble of static whaled through his suit's internal speakers which quickly resided as the Chief's voice broke through it.

"Daniel, report! Are you injured? Damn it! Get back here before anything else happens."

Daniel chuckled and replied, "Don't worry chief, tis' just a scratch."

He acknowledged his order as he quickly broke into a Spartan's equivalent of a jog back towards Thel and John.

The roar of engines coming to life filled the field with noise as the pelican Thel was in started up. He fed fuel to the engines and in return, rose about 30 feet off the ground.

With a click, he disengaged the safeties on the ship's 70mm autocannon.

Due to Daniel's enhanced hearing, he heard the audible click of the disabled safeties and scrambled to broadcast to him from the COMS.

"Hold on Thel! They could just be scared from our presences. You know, crashing down in a huge spaceship and wearing very awesome armor. Any civvie would be intimidated."

"Hm," the Arbiter said, "You have your point. So what now?" Thel proceeded to gently land the pelican and cut power to the engines.

Thel and John, both out of their vehicles looked at Daniel.

"I know I'm awesome guys, but you don't have to stare at me."

The Arbiter 'mandible-palmed' and said with a tinge of impatience, "What are we going to do? You just got shot and now we're just going to stand here..."

"For all we know they could be readying more arms against us," finished Thel.

"Just let me handle this," said Daniel, as he turned away from John and Thel.

He used his hand to make a 'come out' motion towards the bushes where the shot had come out of.

A few seconds of silence passed by, along with the long whistle of a breeze passing through the forest. For them, it had felt like an eternity, but they weren't just about to fire at organisms that could be human-like. For all they know, they could've started a war with the whole planet just from doing that, which they were not equipped to do at the moment.

Finally, the bushes startle to rustle, and from it, came out 4 beautiful women, one of whom which looked like a little kid. Each had a theme of a color on them, one red, white, black, and yellow. Each which were wielding unusual melee weapons. All 4 of these individuals were also poised to strike.

* * *

_**This chapters' a wee small, due to me having a Writers' Block in the middle of writing it, ending in me redoing it. That's not the big reason; I just wanted this chapter to end this way, a cliff-hanger of sorts. Well thanks for reading chapter 4 of Remnant Dawn, LolCaptain signing off! And as always, review!**_


	5. Awkward Situations

_***Sigh* This one was a little bit hard to make, even though I'm writing this before I even start writing the actual chapter. But know it's going to be. Finals in 2 weeks, prepped and roll. So here's Chapter 5 of Remnant Dawn for you awesome bros (and gals)!**_

**_Disclaimer:_****_ I don't own Halo or RWBY, they belong to their respective and awesome owners._**

_**Chapter 5: Awkward Situations**_

* * *

"Do you understand us?" said, Daniel, carefully saying each word as slow as possible. Hopefully their first contact wouldn't be like what happened on Harvest. He waited, looking for some kind of response from them.

And he got one.

The 4 girls lowered their weapons and got into a normal stance. The woman clad in red-themed clothing stepped closer towards them and said, "Um, my name is Ruby Rose, and these are my friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long. We are what make up Team RWBY." She pointed at each of them respectively. The 3 mentioned girls nodded in unison.

"Also, sorry about firing at you, it was just that…" said Ruby, but was cut off by Daniel. "No need, no need, it's normal for a reaction like that," reassured Daniel.

'Why do they call themselves Team RWBY? Is that similar to a squad of marines?' thought John.

"Seems like we understand each other." He chuckled lightly, and continued, "I would like this to be stated loud and clear. My colleagues and I here mean no harm to you or your friends."

John opened up and channel to Thel and Daniel and said, "Don't lower your guard, we don't know anything about these people."

The focus of the 4 girls turned to Thel, their eyes filled with wonder and small amounts of fear of the Sanghelli warrior's presence. Daniel and John both turned to each, as if acknowledging they both have the same idea.

'It's a risk, but the only way they can trust us if they see that we're like them,' thought Daniel. Both Spartans decompressed their suits, unlatched their helmets, and lifted it off. Their pale white skin barely illuminated by the setting sun.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang opened their mouths in amazement of the 2, 7 foot tall humans. They looked just like them, except abnormally large and pale. Blake on the other hand, showed little outward emotion, but still thought the same thing her 3 other friends thought.

"My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117," said John. Daniel face-palmed at John's introduction. "His name is actually John, disregard what he just said. The man doesn't know how to properly address himself. "Oh, and by the way, the name's Daniel, don't wear it out," chuckled Daniel.

Both John and Daniel turned, waiting for Thel's turn to introduce himself. Thel proceeded to put his right arm across his chest, and made bow to the 4 ladies. He gracefully said, "My name is Thel Vadam, it is a pleasure to meet you.

The girls' opinion of Thel immediately changed from 'monster' to 'honorable warrior'.

"We were on a mission," Thel began, "but there was a complication, which led us to crash our ship onto your planet." He was careful not to disclose too much information about their world, for now at least. What they need to do now is to find out what the hell happened and to haul their asses back to the world they know.

The girls tried to fill in the blanks in information Thel had given but Daniel reluctantly stepped in to fill in as much information as possible.

"Basically, we're soldiers that are part of an organization called the United Nations Space Command," he paused, waiting for Ruby and the others to process the information, "we were heading home from a mission when something went wrong and caused us to be transported here and to crash onto your planet."

John was worried about letting them know too much, but what Daniel said was a sufficient explanation.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in deep thought, but were cut off by a female voice that came from John.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cortana. I am an A.I construct, or put more simply, a computer that supplements the humans and the alien present," she announced.

Team RWBY was confused as to why a female voice was coming from John, but stopped their search as soon as they heard Cortana state that she was a computer.

Yet another development as they realized that Cortana just said that the 2 soldiers in front of them were _humans._

"You're humans?!" exclaimed Weiss.

Blake tried to use logic by saying, "You two can't possibly be humans. You're too big to be human and the way you dispatched those Grimm…" she paused, recalling the fight they had witnessed between the soldiers and the Grimm. She continued by saying, "You just can't be human. No human possesses that kind of prowess in combat."

Ruby whispered to the other girls, "Cardin is going to be put in his place when they see these guys." They proceeded to giggle quietly.

Thel contributed by saying, "My kind used to be at war with humans, and during that war, there was an elite group of super-soldiers that could easily overpower any of my races' forces. These two are part of what's left of those elite forces."

"Well maybe Daniel is an exception…" added in Thel.

"Jeez Thel…"

Their conversation was interrupted, as the sound of howling Grimm filled the air with noise.

_And from the sheer density of it, there were a lot, perhaps hundreds of them howling in unison._

All 4 members of Team RWBY recoiled at the shrieking sound, as if they knew something horrible was about to happen. "Crap!" exclaimed Yang, " I forgot that the sun was setting! We need to get back to Beacon now!"

The sun was indeed setting, about 3/4s over the horizon and sinking quickly. Shadows of the trees slowly grew around them as the light also dimmed.

"Slow down Yang, what's wrong?" asked Thel.

Weiss answered his question with, "Those things that you fought, those _things _are called Grimm. They're monsters that will stop at nothing to rid humans from the face of the planet. We've been at war with them for as long as humans have existed. And at night, they get _very_ active."

'Very much like the Covenant' thought Thel. Both groups were relentless in killing humans and showed no mercy.

The density of the howling became increasingly dense, as more and more Grimm joined in. 'The Dawn's crash must've stirred these Grimm up pretty well.' thought John. They need to quickly, an attack at night without any fortifications is crazy, even though the 3 three of them could easily dispatch a large amount. They doubt that these 4 girls could hold their own against such a large force. John started to bark out orders, he yelled, "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, you mentioned of an academy. Is it safe?"

All 4 of them vigorously nodded in agreement. They knew he had a plan to get out of this mess, so they might as well trust these 2 futuristic soldiers and their alien friend.

"Alright, you 4 get inside and strap yourselves in," ordered John, as he pointed at the Pelican.

"In that?" questioned Yang.

"Yes, no time for questions. Now, quickly!"

Team RWBY complied as they rain into the Pelican's passenger area and strapped themselves in. They've never seen these types of chairs before on board the air-ship they used to get to Beacon, although they were only for emergencies. It was a tight squeeze, as it was filled with guns that they've never seen before. Most were puny but most likely would've packed a powerful punch, evident of the rifles they had seen the soldiers used against the Grimm. But what stood out the most was a long barreled gun with a scope, obviously a sniper rifle.

Secretly, Ruby was squealing with glee at the sight of the rifle. 'If those small automatic guns packed more punch than Ren's weapons, then this rifle must be much better than the one on Crescent Rose!' thought Ruby. Daniel ran to the Scorpion got in, and ignited its engines, and it roared to life. Thel got into the hog's driver seat, starting it up. John got into the Pelican, started its engines, and lifted off as he fed fuel to its engines.

"Chief, detecting large amounts of movement on the Pelican's long range scanners. I advise that we roll out, hard."

"Acknowledged. Thel, Daniel, let's move out!"

* * *

_**Alright, I would like to thank Stack96, Necrorizah, Leonard Church814, and some guests for giving me some tips on dialogue. Hopefully the dialogue in this chapter is an improvement over the previous chapters. I just can't structure them properly for some reason, but now I got a hang of it! I also went back to the previous chapters and fixed them of errors. It's not perfect, but I fixed quite alot of mistakes I had made. Well thanks for reading guys and see you next chapter!**_


	6. Update 2

_**I've made a poll for if you guys and gals would like to change over to Daniel's view of the story. Personally, I prefer it and would be easier for me to create chapters but it's up to you. Poll is on my profile page.**_


End file.
